In accordance with the widespread use of portable electronic devices such as portable personal computers, handy video cameras and information terminals in recent years, non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries having a high voltage and a high energy density have been widely used as power sources. Furthermore, in view of environmental problems, battery automobiles and hybrid automobiles utilizing electrical power as a part of the power thereof have been put into practical use.
In non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, various additives for non-aqueous electrolytes have been suggested so as to improve the stability and electric properties of the non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries. For example, it is considered that 1,3-propanesultone (for example, see Patent Literature 1), vinyl ethylene carbonate (for example, see Patent Literature 2), vinylene carbonate (for example, see Patent Literature 3), 1,3-propanesultone, butanesultone (for example, see Patent Literature 4), vinylene carbonate (for example, see Patent Literature 5), vinyl ethylene carbonate (for example, see Patent Literature 6) and the like form a stable film called an SEI (Solid Electrolyte Interface) on the surface of a negative electrode, and this film covers the surface of the negative electrode to suppress the reductive decomposition of a non-aqueous electrolyte. Furthermore, it is considered that a disiloxane having an unsaturated group such as a vinyl group (for example, see Patent Literature 7), a fluorosilane to which an alkenyl group is bonded (for example, see Patent Literature 8), an alkylenebisfluorosilane (for example, see Patent Literature 9), a fluorosilane to which an ether group is bonded (for example, see Patent Literature 10) and the like are adsorbed on the surface of a positive electrode to thereby protect the positive electrode and suppress the oxidative decomposition of a non-aqueous electrolyte.
On the other hand, it is known that 1,2-bis(difluoromethylsilyl)ethane can be used as an additive for lithium secondary batteries (for example, see Patent Literature 11), but any test result as a battery has not been disclosed, and any effect on positive electrode active materials has not been known at all.
Conventionally, lithium cobaltate has been widely used as a positive electrode active material in non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, but the cost of cobalt as a raw material has been raising in recent years, and thus positive electrode active materials using inexpensive metal materials other than cobalt have been developed, and use of inexpensive positive electrodes using such positive electrode active materials has been rapidly prevailed. Lithium-containing metal oxides that contain manganese are excellent in performance in view of the output of lithium secondary batteries, but are inexpensive, whereas they have a problem that elution of manganese easily occurs at a high temperature, and the capacities of lithium secondary batteries are decreased by repetitive use. However, additives for non-aqueous electrolytes which have been conventionally known as those mentioned above could not exhibit a sufficient effect on a positive electrode containing a lithium-containing metal oxide that contains manganese as a positive electrode active material, and thus further improvement has been demanded.